This invention relates to a remote switching device and more particularly to a remote switching device for use with electric trolling motors.
Electric trolling motors are commonly used by fishermen, who desire to move at a slow speed silently or pause, and play out the line to permit the hook to be dragged through the water and catch the attention of fish. In this fashion the fishing can be done more efficiently.
With these electric motors, it is sometimes desired to provide a foot operated switch for running the electric motor. With this foot operated switch, the fisherman can be free to use both hands on the fishing rod. Some electric motors have these switching devices built into the motor. However, due to their size and the nature of the permanent attachment, the built in switches are restrictive and do not provide for the flexibility required for the motor. When the switches are built in, the flexibility and differing positions of the fisherman are not generally permitted.
There is no one good switching device on the market or readily available, which a person can quickly attach to or remove from an electric trolling motor. Those switching devices that are on the market for the purpose of attaching to the motor have neither the desired flexibility nor the desired simplicity of attachment. Where it is on the motor--because of their size and configuration--the switching device is not generally adaptable for use on the smaller boat.
The switches also have too many additional features which are not required or desired by the fisherman. Typical features--such as speed and direction control--add to cost and limit use of the switch to motors for larger boats only.
Additionally, none of the switches on the market provide safety in the case of a man overboard. It highly desirable to stop the boat and motor in the event of the fisherman falling overboard. If the boat stops, it is easier for the fisherman to overtake and reenter the boat. If the motor stops, chances of injury to fisherman in case of contact with the motor are greatly reduced. Thus, safety is increased if the motor and, hence, the boat can be quickly stopped.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a switching unit which is easily attached to or removed from a variety of trolling motors, which is movable about the boat for permitting the fisherman to assume different positions and which activates with foot pressure and deactivates upon release of the foot pressure. In this fashion, the fisherman can achieve greater control of the motor.